danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Four Dark Devas of Destruction
The Four Dark Devas of Destruction (破壊神暗黒四天王 hakai-shin ankoku shiten-ō lit. Four Heavenly Kings of Darkness and Gods of Destruction) are Gundham Tanaka's hamsters consisting of San-D (orange and white), Jum-P (brown and white), Maga-Z (chipped ear), and Cham-P (big and orange) featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. The Dark Devas return in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. In Side: Despair #08, they're shown with offspring, the group renamed Twelve Zodiac Generals. Appearance "Supernova Silver Fox" San-D is an average hamster with white and orange fur, dark-tipped ears and pink hands, feet, and nose. She also has small black eyes and rosy cheeks. "Mirage Golden Hawk" Jum-P is also an average sized hamster with white and brown fur and pink feet, nose, and cheeks. Jump-P is usually seen with his eyes closed, a snot bubble, and Z marks flowing from it, indicating he's sleeping. "Crimson Steel Elephant" Maga-Z is a fairly average sized hamster with white and brown fur and a chipped ear. He has black eyes, rosy cheeks, pink feet and a pink nose. "Invading Black Dragon" Cham-P is a large hamster with orange fur, chubby cheeks and pink hands, feet and nose. He has small black eyes, rosy cheeks and a pink rosy mouth. History Prior to The Tragedy It can be assumed that out of all the animals Gundham had encountered, he enjoyed the presence of the Dark Devas more then any other animal. Thus he brought them with him to Hope's Peak Academy. It is revealed in one of Gundham's free time events that his entire left arm, at least up to the elbow, is completely covered in bandages due to injuries he received while taking care of or calming down his hamsters. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side: Despair Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak High School When Chisa Yukizome goes on the hunt for the rest of class 1-B, her and her group of students go to Animal Shed, where Gundham is. Giant statues of the Dark Devas Maga-Z and Jum-P are shown as Gundham agrees to follow the rest of them, bringing along the Dark Devas. When they return to Hope's Peak, after retrieving Peko Pekoyama and Nagito Komaeda, Chisa tells the students to clean up the class while she goes to retrieve the final two. The Dark Devas are then shown with cleaning supplies, ready to help Gundham clean. After the entire class gathered inside the classroom, the Dark Devas were shown laying on Gundham as he brought up the fact they didn't have to attend class. They were also present when Chisa gave her speech. Episode 02 - My Impurest Heart for You The Dark Devas are shown perched upon Gundham as he eats the nikujaga, and they are all later shown emitting hearts towards Gundham after the aphrodisiac affects him (excluding Jum-P who is asleep). When everyone votes for Chiaki Nanami as the classroom representative, they perch on Gundham's head together. Episode 03 - A Farewell to All Futures When Gundham is walking into Hope's Peak Academy, Kazuichi Soda starts to tease Maga-Z,who bites Kazuichi's finger very hard in response as Jum-P continues to sleep. Later on at the park, Kazuichi is shown messing with Cham-P and San-D, much to Gundham's chargrin. Episode 08 - The Worst Reunion by Chance By this time, Gundham's hamsters have mated and now have offsprings, making them the "Twelve Zodiac Generals" Gundham replies that his Twelve Zodiac Generals haven't found any trace of Mikan Tsumiki. Episode 09 - Chisa Yukizome Doesn't Smile During the Tragedy The Dark Devas, most likely, travel with Gundham still, as he becomes a member of the Remnants of Despair. The Dark Devas, along with the other Remnants of Despair, are secretly protected by Makoto Naegi who is then placed on trial. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? The Dark Devas first appearance occurs when Hajime Hinata decides to talk with Gundham at the airport. He appears shocked that Gundham keeps live hamsters inside his scarf, while Nagito and Gundham himself don't see the problem. Throughout the killing game, they apparently often camp out inside the scarf that Gundham always keeps wrapped around his neck, occasionally coming out every now and then. Chapter 1 - Tropical Despair The Four Dark Devas of Destruction and Gundham were the ones who found the secret passage to access the Old Lodge's under space where the culprit of Byakuya Togami's murder executes his action. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Electric Clocks? The Four Dark Devas aided Gundham in killing Nekomaru Nidai by crawling around his neck and pressing his "Good Night Button" During his execution, Gundham places The Four Devas on a rock, with the intention of keeping them safe. After getting out of the Neo World Program, Sonia Nevermind cares for The Twelve Zodiac Generals until Gundham wakes up from his coma. Side - Hope: The Academy of Hope and Students of Despair After Gundham wakes up from his coma, he continues to take care of the Dark Devas, who have had more children in-between the events of The Tragedy and the Killing School Trip. Relationships Gundham Tanaka The Four Dark Devas are Gundham's favorite animals, as stated in his report card. He constantly carries them around in his scarf, and he will protect them over himself as shown in his execution. The Four Dark Devas also like Gundham, being shown to protect him from danger and assisting him in his fight with Nekomaru. Sonia Nevermind After Gundham's execution, the Four Dark Devas become Sonia's pets. They appear to like her, and Sonia especially adores the Dark Devas, constantly calling them cute. Akane Owari Though they have not met, Akane constantly thinks about eating the Four Dark Devas, much to Gundham's dismay. She states in Gundham's official relationship chart that the Dark Devas could be emergency rations. Kazuichi Soda The Four Dark Devas don't seem to care for Kazuichi, but in the official relationship chart for Kazuichi, Gundham says Kazuichi is a mockery to the Four Dark Devas. Trivia *The names all of the hamsters are references to shōnen manga magazines (Sunday, Jump, Magazine and Champion). * In an interview with Danganronpa Producer, Yoshinori Terasawa, he states that Sonia Nevermind probably adopted the Four Dark Devas of Destruction after Gundham's execution. *Although hamsters have very short lifespans, the Dark Devas are shown to still be alive as of Side: Hope, which takes place several years after Gundham's entry into Hope's Peak Academy and exceeds their average lifespan. This may be due to Gundham's talent as the Ultimate Breeder that ultimately extend the Dark Devas life span. *The Four Dark Devas of Destruction appear alongside their master in the collaboration of Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z. Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Animals Category:Alive